Under The Discolight
by Awesomenesss-sama
Summary: Twilight has to face a new enemy; boredom. And who better to help face this challenge than Discord?
1. Challenge Accepted

Twilight frowned as she watched Spike leave the castle. Spike was heading to Rarity's for the day because he was fighting the same thing as Twilight; boredom. Twilight groaned and rolled onto her back, thinking of a way to fight this deadly foe before her ears perked up, getting an idea.

With a flare of her horn, Twilight summoned the one creature that could help her right now; Discord.

"Discord!" Twilight squeed, jumping over to the draconequus.

Discord took one glance around the room and looked at Twilight with a deadpanned expression before snapping his claws.

"You ponies always make the most boring castles" Discord grumbled.

Twilight looked around in search of what the lord of chaos had changed, but nothing seemed and different. Curious, Twilight took a step forward to get a better look around and felt the floor wobble.

"Huh?" Twilight blinked, taking a closer look at the floor...it was made out of jelly.

"So, why did the mighty princess Twilight summon me?" Discord wondered, digging his clawed hand into the floor and scooping out some jelly for him to eat.

"I was bored" Twilight shrugged, using her magic to scoop out her own chunk of the castle to eat, "you know, it's usually Spike that's eating the castle."

"Really?" Discord chuckled at the later comment.

"Yep. Whenever he thinks I'm not looking he'll grab a crystal from the wall and snack on it, even though I usually keep a wide variety of gems in the kitchens" Twilight explained, "anyway, I was bored so I thought that since you're the lord of chaos and all, you could make things a little more interesting".

"How so?" Discord wondered.

"You have the entire castle to mess up and use chaos magic in, I want to see something interesting" Twilight smiled.

"Alright then" Discord nodded before vanishing, "let's make a game out of it".

Twilight felt herself being teleported and found herself standing in front of the castle doors.

"Each room is filled with chaos" Discord told her, appearing in the air behind her, "there'll be something even more unusual than the rest that'll turn everything in that room back to normal if you come into contact with it. Return the rooms to their normal state by lunch time and you'll get a prize!"

"Challenge accepted" Twilight grinned, pushing open the doors.

Elsewhere, Pinkie sneezed confetti and gasped, "A reference has been made!"


	2. Playdraconequus

Back with Twilight, the purple mare cautiously opened the first door and gasped in delight, it was a world of books! Sure, the bookcases were made out of cheese, but BOOKS!

"Why would I ever want to turn this back to normal?!" Twilight squeaked happily as she levitated a book off a shelf and flipped it open to the first page, only to gasp in shock.

There, taking up half the page, was Discord lying in a 'sexy pose'.

Panicked, Twilight flipped through the book, finding similar content on all the pages.

Twilight released the book of her levitation spell, letting it fall to the floor as she levitated all the other books off the shelves and flipped through the pages, dropping each book to the ground once she had confirmed that they were the same as the first.

Many bookshelves later, Twilight found herself frowning at the pile of books next to her.

"You seem to be a fan" Discord smirked, taking the place of one of the Discords on a page.

Twilight turned away in response and raised a wing, controlling the feathers so four folded in and the middle one stuck up, the Pegasi way of flipping somepony off.

Discord chuckled and nodded to the last cheesy bookshelf in the room that actually had books, "why not give that one a shot? I'm sure you'll be a fan of the contents".

Reluctant yet curious, Twilight levitated the books and made them fly past her as she flipped through the pages, mumbling under her breath.

"No, no, no, no, n-WAIT!" Twilight squeed when she spotted words on a page, it was an ordinary book!

Almost too eager to read the contents, Twilight released her hold on the other books and levitated it in front of her face to read.

 _Twilight giggled and leaned forward, accepting the draconequus' request. Twilight giggled even more at the sense of de ja vu she received when her lips met Discord's-_

"Wha?!" Twilight squeaked, dropping the book out of the air.

"Do you like it? It's my own work, though I think I could definitely do better" Discord smiled, though quietly adding, "for example, you".

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Twilight demanded, pointing to the book, not hearing Discord's extra comment.

"A little fanfiction~" Discord grinned.

"What of?!" Twilight glared.

"Real life" Discord shrugged, "I mean, come on, I can't ship my OTP?"

"Discord" Twilight said sternly.

"But it was different, wasn't it?" Discord smirked, reminding Twilight of what she was searching for.

Twilight blinked and looked back down to the book before cautiously reaching forward and touching it with her hoof.

There was a pop and Twilight closed her eyes from the burst of light. When she opened her eyes again she looked around and realized what room it was; the bathroom.

Twilight shot a deadpanned look Discord's way. Discord chuckled and snapped away the shower cap and snorkel he had been wearing before climbing out of the bath.


	3. Immortal Sundaes

Twilight giggled as she jumped. The second room and turned out to be an upside down world, with the clouds being the ground and the earth being the sky. The clouds were also as bouncy as trampolines.

"Having fun?" Discord asked appearing as a patchy brown and green fur scarf around her neck as the princess bounced up and down...or was it down and up?

Twilight nodded and did a flip mid-air with the aid of her wings.

"Do you give up playing the game?" Discord wondered.

"No, I'm just not sure what could be weirder than-" Twilight face hoofed when she saw a blue cloud snowing chocolate ice cream into the sky.

Discord chuckled when Twilight started bouncing over to the cloud instead of walking.

"You really resemble Pinkie Pie right now you know" Discord commented.

"Huh?" Twilight blinked.

Discord snapped his fingers and Twilight's mane fluffed up into a similar style to Pinkie Pie's and the clouds turned reflective.

"Huh, I guess you're right" Twilight agreed, looking down at her reflection as she bounced, "luckily Pinkie isn't an alicorn".

"Yet" Discord added.

"Huh?" Twilight blinked, halting her bouncing.

"Come on Twilight" Discord rolled his eyes, "surely you've noticed by now".

"Noticed what?" Twilight asked.

"The royal sun-butt is training you to take the throne completely" Discord told her.

"WHAT?!" Twilight yelped.

"She may not have said it yet, but that's her plan" Discord looked down and saw Twilight's shocked expression, "come on Twilight, what would you expect? She'd have to retire some day".

Twilight sat there shocked for a minute before shaking her head and noting to talk to Celestia later on, "but what has that got to do with Pinkie Pie turning into a alicorn?"

"Not just Pinkie. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy too" Discord explained, "I doubt Celestia will make them princesses, but they'll be alicorns just like you. They'll probably take the position of royal advisors or something".

"Why would princess Celestia give them immortality like that?" Twilight wondered.

"Remember when I escaped from my stone prison and corrupted you all?" Discord reminded.

"How could I forget?" Twilight frowned at the memory.

"When I corrupted you, Twilight, it was because you felt you didn't have friends any more" Discord continued, "Twilight, if you...outlived your friends...you'd slowly die yourself. I'm not sure how you'd be affected; submission to the world? Withdrawal from everypony? A reign of evil? In any case, it wouldn't be good. Celestia's going to give your friends immortality to support you through the years".

Twilight's eyes widened at the realization of what her immortality meant for her, and her eyes started to water, even with the reassurance that her friends would stay with her.

Seeing this, Discord frowned. The tug his heart gave wasn't very pleasant, he needed to fix this quickly.

Snapping his clawed hand, Discord conjured up a bucket of ice cold water above Twilight and tipped it over her.

"Discord!" Twilight shouted as the cold water seeped through her coat.

Next, Discord dropped vanilla ice cream on her, burryig her up to her neck in the frozen treat. Before Twilight could even react to that, Discord sprayed whipped cream around her neck and up to her chin. After that, Discord snapped some goggles over her eyes and dumped chocolate sauce onto her head. Lastly, Discord added some sprinkles and impaled a giant cherry with her horn.

Twilight blinked in surprise when she felt warmth from the ice cream, and quickly suggled into the feeling to get away from the chill the cold water had given her.

Since her ability to look down at the reflective clouds was now harder with the whipped cream around her neck, Discord summoned a mirror infront of her, and Twilight was able to get a proper look at her appearance.

"I look like a sundae" Twilight giggled.

"Feeling better?" Discord asked as he looked over the mirror.

"Huh?" Twilight blinked and remembered the depressed state she had been in not eve two minutes earlier. Realizing what Discord had done, Twilight smiled softly and nodded, "yes, very. Thank you Discord".

Discord smiled and snapped away the sundae that Twilight was buried in, cleaning her coat in the process. What Discord wasn't expecting was for Twilight to flutter forward and hug him.

A few seconds later, Twilight released him. Discord was about to complain when Twilight touched the blue cloud and turned the room back to normal...it was the library.


	4. Little Fishy

"How can I even talk?" Twilight asked, looking around the watery scenery.

"You're a fish" Discord deadpanned, swimming around her in the form of a creature that was a mixture of a shark, a whale and a dolphin.

Twilight looked down at her purple hooves- correction, purple fins and blinked, unsure of why she wasn't even a little scared.

"Alright, how can I find the unusual thing here? You know we haven't even explored very much of our oceans, some of this could be the real thing!" Twilight rambled, swimming around as if it was a second nature to her.

"Trust me, you'll know it when you see it" Discord smiled.

Twilight looked around before swimming down to the lower parts of the ocean.

"Just clams? This isn't very unusual...its not like you, Discord" Twilight commented.

Discord rolled his eyes and swam now to tap on of the closed clams. The clam opened to reveal...a gumball.

Twilight blinked at the sight before faceflippering.

Discord chuckled and nodded to another closed clam. Twilight tapped it open and found another gumball. Curious about the flavour, she picked it up with a fin and popped it into her mouth.

"It tastes like what lavender smells like..." Twilight stated, "even though it was orange".

"Lord of chaos" Discord reminded. Twilight rolled her eyes and tapped open another clam.

"Is this even where I'm supposed to be looking?" Twilight looked at Discord.

"It'll take a while, but you'll find it here, yes" Discord nodded.

Twilight looked at the field of clams and sighed.

She wasn't sure how long it took to open all the clams, but she felt relieved once the task was complete.

She swam up to get a view of all the open clams and looked closely to see if there was anything unusual.

Something shined in the corner of her eye, and when she turned to look, she gasped in shock.

"What..." Twilight swam down to get a better look.

This clam was slightly larger than the others, and it was a little shiny too. Twilight was surprised she had missed something that stood out so much. This must have been the odd thing out.

Twilight reached forward and touched the clam, but instead of the room turning back to normal, the clam simply opened.

Twilight gasped again at what was inside.

The gem was the size of a large rock, and was carved in the shape of a heart. Inside the gem was a pearl that shined every color of the rainbow according to how much light it received. The gem itself looked like a mixture of many different gems; rubies, diamonds, emeralds, amethyst, EVERYTHING! All the colors swirlded and twisted in amazing formations, Twilight was in love.

Twilight turned to Discord, "this is it?"

"Obviously" Discord rolled his eyes.

"But...its so beautiful" Twilight turned back to the gem, "if I touch it, it'll dissapear..."

"Well doesn't that sound familiar" Discord said under his breath bitterly, before shaking his head and pushing Twilight to the gem.

Twilight failed about in an attempt to avoid touching the gem, but accidentally bumped it with her tail-fin.

Twilight sighed sadly as the room popped back to its normal state. It was her bedroom.

Sad that the gem was gone, Twilight slowly trotted out of the room and headed to the next one, not noticing Discord snap his clawed fingers and put something on the bed.


	5. Ooooh, Shiny!

Three rooms later, Twilight began to lose interest in the game, and she noticed it was getting darker outside.

"Maybe its time to call it a day" Twilight said to Discord as they stood in the empty hall.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Discord agreed, snapping the remainder of the rooms back to their normal state.

"Its been fun" Twilight smiled, "maybe we can play the game again when I have the time, but for now I'm just really really tired".

"One more thing before I go" Discord said, raising his clawed hand into snapping position, "I left something in your room for you".

Before Twilight could ask what it was, Discord disappeared.

Filled with curiosity, Twilight trotted to her bedroom and nudged open the door. There was a box on the bed.

Levitating the box to her, Twilight lifted the lid and gasped in delight. It was the gem from before! Discord had turned it into a necklace! Rainbow pearls similar to the one in the gem were threaded into the chain, and the chain itself shined the same color as her coat.

"Oh my gosh!" Twilight squealed, instantly putting the necklace on. The necklace had looked a little large and heavy before, but as soon as it was clipped on the necklace resized itself to fit her perfectly, and it felt practically weightless!

Filled with excitement, Twilight almost instinctively teleported to Rarity's place.

"Twilight?" Rarity squeaked, "what are you-" Rarity cut herself off when she saw the gem around Twilight's neck, "oh my...that gem is simply gorgeous!"

"I know!" Twilight giggled.

"Can I take a look? Please? Just a quick one" Rarity pleaded.

"Of course!" Twilight nodded, unclasping it with her magic and levitating it over to Rarity, who took it with her own magic.

"I've never seen anything like it" Rarity fawned.

"Neither have I" Twilight agreed, "its a combination of many different gems with a very rare rainbow pearl inside it".

"Oh, what's this?" Rarity saw something on the gem and squinted to take a closer look, "I think its been ingraved..."

"What does it say?" Twilight asked, walking closer to see if she could read it.

"I...l...oh my gosh!" Rarity gasped, "Twilight! Who gave this to you?!"

"Why? What's wrong?!" Twilight panicked.

"It says 'I love you, Twilight'! Twilight! Somepony loves you! Who gave it to you?! Tell me!" Rarity questioned.

Twilight stood there, wide eyed, before suddenly sitting down. The look of shock on her face almost looked permanent, "...Discord..."

Rarity's expression went to the same as Twilight's, and she too sat down.

"A-are you sure that this is not a joke?" Rarity asked.

"...Yes...I can't believe I didn't realize it earlier, but he's been dropping hints all day" Twilight blinked.

"...What's your opinion of this?" Rarity wondered.

"...I'm not sure..." Twilight replied. Her mind had seemed to go into a state of lock down, and she was having difficulty understanding what her own thoughts were.

"Well...do you...dislike him?" Rarity asked.

"No" Twilight shook her head.

"Do you like him?" Rarity pressed.

"...Maybe? I don't know..." Twilight hesitated.

"Closer. Do you think of him like you think of us?" Rarity seemed to realize that Twilight's mind had shut down, so she decided to take it one part at a time.

"No, not really" Twilight shook her head.

"Do you think of him like you think of your brother?" Rarity continued.

Twilight almost laughed, "no".

"How about your parents?"

"No way".

"...what about Flash Sentry?" Rarity hesitated, knowing that Twilight had a crush on Flash.

"...its...different" Twilight seemed to be rebooting her mind again.

"In what way?"

"He's...fun, I guess...easy to be around..." Twilight tried to think harder.

"What about if something particularly 'couple like' happened? How would the air between you feel?"

"Awkward...but not awkward at the same time...its just...I...I...URRGH! I DON'T KNOW!" Twilight yelled, stomping her front hooves on the ground.

"How about I help with that?" A voice asked.

Twilight felt something wrap around her middle and a light weight pressed on her shoulders. She didn't even have to look to know who it was. A light blush made its way to her face, and she saw Rarity's grin just before there was a flash and she found herself in the sky.


	6. Deja Vu

Instinctively, Twilight spread her wings and began flapping, holding herself in the air.

Before she could do anything else, Twilight found Discord's face not even inches from her own. This was the only warning she received before Discord pressed his lips to her's.

It barely even lasted two seconds, but the rush of emotions she received from the kiss jump started her mind and she knew what she wanted.

"Did that clear some things up?" Discord smirked.

"Yes. Yes it did" Twilight nodded firmly, flying back a little.

"And?" Nervousness made its way into his voice from Twilight's firm reply.

"I hate you" Twilight said blankly.

"What?!" Discord yelped.

"You heard me" Twilight replied.

"But-bu-but!" Discord stuttered, unsure of what to say.

Twilight let out a giggle.

"...huh?" Discord was very confused now.

"Gotcha" Twilight giggled, flying back to him and kissing him on the cheek.

"...You nearly killed me a second ago, I'm gonna need more than a simple kiss on the cheek" Discord crossed his arms.

Twilight giggled, and leaned forward, accepting the draconequus request. She giggled even more at the déjà vu she received when her lips met Discord's.


	7. A Real Ending

The next day, with the help of Rarity, Twilight invited her fellow elements of harmony over.

"What's up?" Rainbow Dash asked as she and Fluttershy walked into the crystal castle.

"Me" a voice above Rainbow Dash chuckled. Rainbow Dash looked up to see Discord walking on the ceiling.

"Ha, ha, very funny" Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes, but smiling as she made her way further into the castle.

Fluttershy giggled at her friend before following her inside.

"Actually, Rainbow, Discord IS the reason why you're here" Twilight said to her friend as she lead them through the halls.

"Hey, Twi, ah was wondering, where did ya ge' tha' necklace?" Applejack asked, nodding to the colorful gem Twilight hadn't taken off since she got it back from Rarity.

"Discord" Twilight shrugged.

"Huh?" Everypony except Rarity blinked in surprise. Rarity giggled at them and skipped to walk next to Twilight.

"This is going to be so interesting" Rarity chattered quietly to Twilight.

"You can say that again" Discord agreed, appearing on Twilight's head in the form of a pizza shaped crown.

Twilight giggled and nodded, making sure to bounce the crown up and down just to bother Discord a little, which only amused him.

They made it into the throne room and sat on their appropriate thrones, Discord disappeared from Twilight's head and reappeared on the back of her throne with his tail wrapped around the back.

"So, why ARE we here, Twi?" Rainbow Dash wondered.

"I-...we have an announcement to make" Twilight smiled.

"What is it?" Pinkie Pie asked, "a party maybe? Should I get my canon?"

"Yup!" Discord nodded eagerly.

"But not yet" Twilight said before Pinkie Pie could disappear.

"Oh, right! The announcement!" Pinkie Pie nodded and sat down again.

"Discord and I are engaged!" Twilight squeed.

"Huh?!" Rarity blinked in shock, "but you two only got together last night!"

"There's actually a good reason for that" Discord butted in.

"I'm also pregnant with a...foal? Would it be a foal, Discord?" Twilight turned to her fiancée.

"I don't know" Discord shrugged.

Rarity sat there, very confused.

"Yes, we did get together last night, in both ways" Twilight giggled a little at that last part, "but then this morning I found myself vomiting bubbles, and as far as I know, that's not natural. Apparently draconiquui 'foals' grow faster than pony foals, and the symptoms come very rapidly."

"But Twilight, dear, having a foal out of marriage isn't as frowned upon as it used to be, why did you make such a decision?" Rarity questioned.

"Rarity, I'm a princess now, remember?" Twilight deadpanned.

"Oh, heh, heh, right" Rarity nodded.

"What's that got to do with it?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"What would you think if princess Celestia or princess Luna became pregnant while unmarried?" Rarity questioned.

"...oh" Rainbow blinked.

"So, when is the wedding?" Rarity asked.

"Next week" Twilight replied.

"Next week?!" Rarity shrieked, "oh no! I'm going to have to cancel all my other customer's orders to get it done in time! This is so soon, oh, I have to go!"

Discord snapped his claws, and seeing to changes, Rarity stopped.

"What did you do?" Rarity wondered.

"You have a room in the castle set up for you, it has everything you'd need" Twilight told her, "and I'm going to call in a delivery pony so you can send out the letters to your customers the same time we send out the invitations this afternoon."

"Oh, thank you, you two" Rarity smiled.

"No problem" Discord shrugged.

"Now lets plan a wedding!" Pinkie Pie cheered.

* * *

 _ **That's all folks! To see a sequel, you need to give me two things; a week, and ten reviews. That's all. If you do that and I do start a sequel, I'll put a notification with the title, predicted number of chapters, and the summary.**_


End file.
